1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth for ribbons, scarves or slide fasteners which can have patterns dyed onto it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cloth for ribbons, scarves or slide fasteners is usually dyed the same color on both sides.
The cloth used with these kinds of garments is considered to be decorative. The fact that conventional slide fastener tape used in sweaters, for example, is the same color on both sides will therefore cause the following two problems. Although sweaters, for example, may have slide fasteners which go all the way up to the collar, people will often wear them with the slide fastener not fully done up and the collar open. This means that the color of the neck cannot be varied, although whether or not this is a hindrance depends on the personal preference of the wearer. Also, this kind of garment can also often be worn either way out. However, the selection of colors for the garment is greatly restricted by the fact that whichever way out the garment is worn, the color of the slide fastener tape will remain the same.